


Catch My Breath

by imjaebumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The maknaes are alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jaebum gets a little stupid when he's drunk. It's not the giggly, outwardly kind of stupid. It's the kind of stupid that makes him irrational and hostile at the stupidest things; like watching Mark be all over Jinyoung like its nothing. Like Jaebum isn't even there."</p><p>Jaebum and Mark have slightly kinky sex. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch My Breath

Jaebum gets a little stupid when he's drunk. It's not the giggly, outwardly kind of stupid. It's the kind of stupid that makes him irrational and hostile at the stupidest things; like watching Mark be all over Jinyoung like its nothing. Like Jaebum isn't even there. 

The worst part is that Jaebum knows if he were sober, this wouldn't necessarily mean anything. He'd feel a pang of jealousy, maybe, but he wouldn't act on it, wouldn't get as angry as he is now, wouldn't fume with it. But he's positively stewing in all of the negative emotions as he watches them lean against each other. He isn't in the state of mind to remind himself they're both just as drunk as he is, that Jaebum's too far down the table for Mark to be leaning against him instead. That they're probably whispering nothing of significance into each other's ears. 

He can't do anything to convince his mind to stop worrying, because he's always been really good at that, is better at it when he's this out of it. 

Wooyoung asks him a question from his left, about how it feels to be twenty two, and Jaebum tries to get himself to smile but he doesn't know if it comes off any better than a grimace. He can't stop thinking about Mark. 

Mark who won't even look at him. He's barely looked at him since they walked into the restaurant, didn't spare him a glance even when everyone was singing happy birthday. Fuck he's the birthday boy for Christ's sake yet all Mark's been able to do is stare at Jinyoung and lean against Jinyoung and Jaebum hates how that makes him feel. 

So he does nothing but silently stew in his irrational lack of confidence in his relationship until Wooyoung foots the bill and he has to thank him. As they leave the restaurant, Jackson comes up and throws an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "You've been looking murderous for a while now. Thought I'd try to advice against killing bandmates."

It's already been mentioned that Jaebum is drunk, and it's obvious with the way he's trying to calculate his steps but can't seem to execute anything the right way. So leaning into Jackson's hold isn't quite as conscious as anyone else would think it is as they walk to their dorm, bypassing a few fans on their way. "I'm not going to kill anyone." 

Jackson hums noncommittally, pulling Jaebum in closer and Jaebum responds by wrapping his arms around his waist. "You're failing at getting that across, man."

"I know," Jaebum whines, gripping Jackson tighter. He doesn't look behind him the whole time on their way home, doesn't feel Mark's glares drilling holes into the back of his hoodie. 

When they get home, the first thing Jaebum does is push Mark up against the door while Youngjae is sleeping with the manager hyungs across the hallway. He shuts it behind them, kissing him hard and fast so that he doesn't have anywhere to go. He crowds all up in Mark's space and when Mark has a second to breathe, he chokes on a giggle, his arms reaching up to twine around Jaebum's neck and keep him close. 

"What is this?" Mark says into the space between them, leaning his forehead against Jaebum's, breathing each other's air. 

"It's my birthday." Is Jaebum's reply and he swallows the bubble of laughter Mark lets out in the next second, keeping him still, his body pushing Mark’s against the door, his hands digging into Mark's side so that he could pull him closer and kiss him deeper and deeper. 

He isn't consciously aware of what he's trying to prove, isn't too sure about how it comes across even when Mark grows pliant under his touch, his kisses growing lazy under Jaebum's lips. Even as he pulls away and grabs Mark by the waist, pulling him away from the door, his arms falling from Jaebum's neck as he dutifully follows along, falling onto the matt when Jaebum pushes him down, his eyes blown wide and his body loose. 

"You're jealous."

"Stop talking." Jaebum says quietly, the command lining the tone within his voice. Mark's mouth clamps up just like that right after, biting down at his lip to contain a smile when he catches the shift in Jaebum's demeanor. 

He pulls off his shirt as Mark moves up the bedding so Jaebum could straddle him right after, his lips going straight for his neck, teeth nipping at virgin skin. "You spent all night with Jinyoung. What was that about?"

Mark keeps to what he was told earlier and says nothing, sighing when Jaebum latches on to a particular spot right under his chin, sucking hard enough to bruise. "You should've been next to me," he says lowly, pulling up Mark's shirt and bunching it up under his arms. "You should've been with me."

"I didn't-" he cuts himself off when Jaebum narrows his eyes at him, biting his tongue. 

"He can't touch you like I do," Jaebum rasps instead, his voice dropping a few octaves as his hand disappears into the waistline of Mark's shorts, searching. "He can't fuck you like I do, Mark. Tell me you know that."

"I know, Jaebum-ah." Mark sighs, voice strained as Jaebum grabs a hold of his hardened cock, grip tight, "I don't want anyone to fuck me but you. I only ever want you." He punctuates his words, his hips canting up in Jaebum's hand, cock growing slick with precome. 

Jaebum doesn't let on how comfortable those words make him, how much he needed to hear them, instead he pulls off Mark completely, face emotionless as Mark slightly whine at the loss of contact. 

"Strip." He says, the one word filling his room, leaving no space for argument. Mark dutifully does as he's told and Jaebum walks over to the chest against the wall in his room, digging to the back and grabbing the stash he keeps in there for times like this. When he turns back, he feels his heart picking up at the sight of Mark, skin flushed against the white covers on his bed, dick curving up towards his belly as he gets comfortable on his back. Jaebum grabs a scarf from the floor on his way back, throwing the items on the bed and pulling off his last articles of clothes, settling in the space between Mark's legs. 

"I hated seeing you all over him." Mark just stares up at him, eyes clear as Jaebum straddles his waist and grabs his wrists, holding them up above his head. He catches the glint of excitement in Mark's eyes as he makes quick work of a knot, tying Mark's hands to the railing that him and youngjae dub their shoe rack above his bed giving an experimental tug to make sure it's secure. Mark's body shudders in delight under him and Jaebum fights against a smile, itching to stay into character. "Remember the safe word?" 

They've only done this a handful of times before. At hotels when they're roomed together and the members aren’t close enough to be able to hear, random times random places. There's always been rules, always been boundaries and Jaebum needs to know that they're still okay.

Mark just nods. 

Jaebum barely remembers that a few minutes ago he was drunk, that Mark was probably a little less than wasted, but he looks so into it now as Jaebum appraises him from above, holding him by his jaw to kiss him, his mouth falling open without prodding or complaint. Jaebum kisses him into the mattress, hips moving on their own accord while his dick slid up and down on Mark's stomach. Mark moans into Jaebum's mouth, his own hips lifting off the bed to find some friction, some sort of relief but Jaebum holds fast, nipping at his lips. 

"You look so beautiful. I wanna leave you here like this." Jaebum says, voice low, trailing his lips down Mark's neck, down his chest. He sucks bruises into the planes of Mark's stomach where make up noonas won't give them any grief, bites into the line of his pelvis and tongues at the head of his dick, his hands massaging his smooth thighs. "I wanna keep you tied to my bed and lock you away. So no one could touch you or look at you. Where you'd always be mine. Just for me."

"I am yours. Only yours." Mark whispers into the air, and Jaebum looks up, view filled with Mark's neck as he throws his head back, face buried in his arm. 

"I know, babe. But I didn't say you could talk did I?" Jaebum looks down at the dick in his hand, head red and leaking with pre-come, the color stark against his pale skin. And he wants nothing more than to grab a taste, wants to feel the heavy weight of it on his tongue, wants Mark groaning under him, body begging for some sort of relief. He's sobered up, gotten way past wanting to prove something, or punish Mark. He's sort of over the irrationally of this whole thing and just wants to suck Mark off, fuck him until he's a pile of spent bones and useless muscle. 

Jaebum swallows Mark down in one move, knees tucked under him as he fondles Mark's balls, saliva pooling into his mouth at the salty taste of Mark on his tongue. 

He prods a dry finger at Mark's hole, teasing his rim as he moves up and down Mark's dick, swallowing around his head and taking him all the way back in until he could feel him at the back of his throat. Jaebum tries to push a finger a little further past Mark's entrance and Mark automatically clamps down, muscles rejecting the rough intrusion. He pulls back, Mark's dick leaving his mouth with a plop, falling back heavily onto his stomach, still hard and wet with saliva. 

"I want to fuck you so hard, Mark. Want you to scream my name but you can't. We can't." Jaebum says, almost to himself because they have to be quiet, because they share a wall with Jackson and the maknaes. Because Jinyoung is probably still awake and they’d all be able to hear them if they let go too much and they can't have any idea what's going on, Jaebum wants this image to himself. "So I'm going to fuck you but you have to be quiet. So, so quiet. Can you do that for me?"

Mark nods, catching Jaebum's gaze and watching his every movement as Jaebum grabs the bottle of lube and coats his fingers in the substance. 

He places his fingers back at Mark's entrance, pushes two in at once until he's knuckle deep and Mark's biting his lip against his moans, turning his face back into his arm. He fucks Mark with his fingers until he's wordlessly begging for Jaebum to get on him, pleading his eyes, with the throat deep whine that he can't hold back. 

Seeing the way Mark unravels from under him is one of the best things Jaebum's ever witnessed. He loves it so much, loves watching him fall off the edge the way only Jaebum knows how to. Jaebum pulls his fingers out, rubbing some lube up and down his dick a few times, coating it generously. He hooks his arms under Mark's legs, as he rights himself, dick poised at Mark's entrance. 

"You good?" Jaebum asks as he stares down at Mark. Mark just nods, mouth opening to welcome Jaebum's tongue as he kisses him, licking at the roof of Mark's mouth, claiming him, owning his territory. 

He enters Mark swiftly, gliding into him with only a little bit of resistance, "you're so good, baby. You take me in so so good." He breaths as he fucks him as quietly as he can. He keeps his thrusts minute so that the bed isn't creaking, muffles Mark's noises with filthy and wet kisses that are more tongue and saliva than lips. 

He fucks him until Mark is canting his hips up, straining against his restraints, muscles clenching around Jaebum where he's encased in him and he comes with a small little whimper between them, his release spreading on both of their stomachs, warm and sticky. Jaebum doesn't stop even after Mark is choking back sobs, just keeps fucking him, hips snapping until he comes in Mark deep, fucking it all in deeper. 

"I love you," Jaebum says into Mark's mouth, his every inhale made up entirely of Mark's exhales. "I love you so fucking much."

Mark whispers the words back, breaking the rules and Jaebum lets him because he's over it, he's been over it. It takes a second to untie the scarf and Jaebum pulls out after grabbing his underwear from the floor to clean them up as best as he can. Mark cuddles up into him, curling his body so that he's crowded all up in Jaebum's space like the last thing he'd want is to stop touching Jaebum or for Jaebum to stop touching him. 

He leans back so that Mark is flush against his side, arms wrapped tight around Jaebum's waist. Mark's breath is making Jaebum's neck all moist but Jaebum just shuffles in closer, running a hand through Mark's hair and shushing his small sounds, the uncontrollable ones. 

Mark's still shuddering in Jaebum's arms, even if Jaebum himself feels like a furnace. They stay like that until Mark is calmed down, until his body stops shaking and his lips are moving on Jaebum's neck, kissing, sucking. 

"You didn't have to be jealous." Mark says quietly, nose gently grazing Jaebum's jaw. 

"I know that now."

"You should always know that." 

Jaebum just ignores him, intertwining their fingers and continuing to push his bangs back, letting Mark's breathing go heavy as he falls asleep. 

They wake up right before they're woken up by Jaebum or their manager so that nobody walks in on them tangled together on Jaebum's bed. 

The bruises on Mark's wrist are bright red, the skin irritated and Jaebum kind of likes how they stand out stark, how they’re visible even though Mark will get so much shit from the stylists while their dressing him today. It doesn’t really matter though, because what’s done is done and Mark’s marked now, marked as Jaebum’s, even though no one really knows. 

No one has to know. 

No one has to know that Jaebum’s favorite part of this entire thing is being able to see Mark like this, the vulnerability of sleep etched all over his face, his mouth just slightly agape, lips swollen from how hard they’d been kissing last night. 

Jaebum loves the way he unconsciously shuffles closer as Jaebum sits up slightly to rest his head on his hand so that he could get a better view, one from up above. He loves having Mark be pliant and all his even if it's only in the early hours of morning or the odd hours after dark under the thin veil of night where no one is privy to the going-ons but Mark and Jaebum. 

Mark wakes up on his own, dark eyes opening slowly and he immediately flushes bright red at catching Jaebum staring down at him so unabashed, a lazy smile on his pink lips. He tries to shuffle away but Jaebum rolls onto him and traps him in place beneath his body, fingers going for his blonde hair. The older boy stifles a smile, his teeth tugging on his already ravaged lips, as he stares up at Jaebum, getting all crossed from how close his face is. It only just occurs to them that they’re still naked, that they’re bodies are covered simply by a tan blanket. He could feel Mark’s bare skin everywhere against his where their lower bodies are connected, but it's surprisingly nonsexual, and Jaebum loves how easy this is. 

“What are you doing?” Mark finally asks, wiggling under Jaebum’s unyielding body, his flaccid cock caught between their tummies. Jaebum just smiles and leans down to kiss him but Mark quickly turns his head to the side, Jaebum’s lips landing on his warm, soft cheek. “Morning breath.”

Way to ruin the moment, “I don’t care,” Jaebum mutters instead, holding Mark by his chin to turn his head despite his half assed complaints and pressing smacking kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, lack of dental hygiene be damned. Mark groans and pushes at Jaebum’s chest weakly, laughing into the kiss, then Jaebum pulls away and puts his wrist in front of him to catch the time. “We should be up soon.”

Mark nods, cocking his head to the side and reaching up to ruffle Jaebum’s hair, fingers gentle. “I don’t wanna get up.”

“I know.” Jaebum reaches up and wraps a hand around his wrists, “I left some bruises.”

“S’okay.” 

“The stylists are gonna be mad.”

“I could handle them.”

Its Mark that reaches up and kisses him this time, fingers curled around the back of his neck, playing with the fine hairs there. 

“I’m-” Jaebum starts to mutter against Mark’s lips.

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry.”

“Sorry.”

“I hate you.”

The kids are starting to wake up, he could hear them moving around right outside the door, so close to bursting their little bubble. Jaebum breaks it before they can. 

“Come on.” Jaebum says, getting up and throwing on a pair of boxers. And reaching for the door knob.

“Yah, Im Jaebum.” Mark calls out in his normally quiet voice, and Jaebum looks back to see him leaning up on his elbows, his eyes sparkling as he smiles, “I don’t hate you,” he says it like Jaebum needs to reminding, “I actually kind of love you.”

“I know, Mark.” Jaebum replies, pulling open the door just enough for the banter between the members to be heard and for him to slip out before glancing back, “I kinda love you, too. Now get dressed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a markson and I wasn't feeling it so like it became this. Idk what the end is.  
> Find me at imjaebumism.tumblr.com  
> Scream at me. Please.


End file.
